


Brothers Help Each Other, Don't They?

by k_chan



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: First Post, Light Bondage, M/M, May add more characters, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Okumura twincest, Swearing, Tags are hard- help!, Tail Play, Teasing, Twincest, accidental hard on, established relationship maybe, insane demon libido?, light drug usage, maybe ooc?, mention of rape sorta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_chan/pseuds/k_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukio hears something go bump in the night and finds out that it's Rin. And what follows after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ummm... Where's Rin?!?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Steady Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327513) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Hey! This is my first post EVER, so please be lenient! Thx~! 
> 
> Also, a little Okumura twincest... *which is basically just an excuse to write Okumura twincest secnes **(mumbles)* 
> 
> Hopefully, no body's toooo OOC (maybe Yukio a little bit... but it was fun writing him (mumbles))
> 
> Sooo, enjoy! :)

Yukio paused. What was that sound? He groggily groped around for his glasses and looked at the clock. About, what, midnight? He sighed, and was about to take off his glasses an go back to sleep when he heard the sound again. Rin, maybe? He glanced over to Rin's bed. And did a double take.

His first thought was, 'Huh?' His second thought was, Where's Rin?!' His third thought was, 'Well, there goes the rest of my night.'

And then he heard the noise again and it all fell into place. Rin's making the noise. Of course.

But where was he? Yukio stopped and thought for a second. If he could still hear him, then he couldn't be far. There were only two exits, therefore only two possibilities. The bathroom or the hallway.

Yukio pulled on a jacket and walked over to the hallway door. He took a deep breath to steel himself against anything that he might see and opened the door.

Nothing. There wasn't anyone there. So that left only the bathroom.

Yukio heard the noise again, now convinced that Rin was in the bathroom making those noises. He walked over to the bathroom door, taking off the now unneeded jacket as he went. Now that he knew for sure that Rin wasn't outside anywhere, he didn't need a jacket.

As he got just outside the door, he paused, trying to think of how best to approach this problem. He didn't know what Rin was doing on the other side of that door, but he had to find out. In the end, he decided on knocking first.

"Nii-san? Are you okay?" Yukio asked as he knocked on the door. "Nii-san?" A slight thump could be heard inside the bathroom, then a semi muffled cough.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay!" came Rin's voice through the door, slightly husky. "Just taking a dump." Yukio shook his head. So that's what it was. "Okay, then Nii-san, I'll leav-" Yukio was interrupted by a thump, followed by a groan. He pushed open the door hurriedly, and his eyes went wide with shock.

"Nii-san, are you-?" Yukio started to ask but stopped in shock. There, sprawled on the floor with his pants tangled around his ankles, was Rin. His face was flushed and he was sweating slightly. Yukio looked around the room a bit, trying to comprehend the situation. He couldn't find any answers there, so he went and kneeled by his brother.

"Are you okay, Nii-san?" Yukio asked worriedly. "What happened?" Rin blushed and made a move as If he was going to get up, but then thought better of it, and stopped moving.

"Ummmm…" Rin started nervously. "This looks bad, doesn't it..." Yukio snorted slightly. No, this doesn't look bad at all. Run started stuttering, trying to explain. "Well, it's not really my fault… u-um..." Yukio rolled his eyes at the statement. "Well, Nii-san, you were jerking yourself off, weren't you? That kinda makes it your fault…"

Rin swallowed and looked away. "U-um, Yukio? There's something I have to tell you... and you're not going to like it…" Rin buried his face in his hands.

Meanwhile, Yukio's brain was going a mile a minute trying to figure out what Rin was going to say. Maybe something about a girlfriend- or boyfriend, come to think of it. Rin was probably bisexual, if his manga tastes were to be taken into account. 'Gah! But now's not the time to be thinking about this!! What the hell is he going to say?!'

Then his train of thought was interrupted by Rin starting to speak again, voice trembling, sounding as if he was on the verge if tears. "Y-yukio? U-um, while I was in town, a-and off campus, t-this guy grabbed me and-" he interrupted himself with a sob.

Yukio understood immediately. "Oh God, Rin!! You should have said something earlier! When did this happen, first of all?" he fired off, asking one question at a time so he wouldn't overwhelm him.

"U-um, this afternoon, if it's not past midnight yet...?" he said questioningly, both asking him something and telling him something.

"Yeah, it's after midnight... so yesterday afternoon?" he looked at his brother for confirmation, and Rin nodded a yes. Yukio swallowed. Now comes the hard question. "U-um, what- what did he, um, do...?" Yukio asked tentatively.

Rin laughed a sort of breathy, high pitched laugh. "He actually didn't go all the way... he um, just... made me sniff something and um... played with my ass a little bit..." Yukio cocked his head. "Made you sniff something?" he asked curiously. Rin nodded. "Uh, yeah. Afterwards, my head hurt a little bit and my body got all weird and hot..."

Yukio's eyes grew wide. "What the- he drugged you?!" Rin swallowed and shrugged, a clear gesture of, 'I guess so'. Yukio's expression softened, then became the slightest bit angry.

"If he drugged you," he started, voice soft with a small hint of concern, and an even smaller bit of anger. "Then my didn't you ask for my help?" Rin shook his head. "I didn't want to wake you," he said. "You were sleeping so peacefully..."

Yukio chuckled. "Well, now that I'm awake, do you want some help?" Rin looked up with a look that had a mix of shock and anticipation. "...Please... would you?" he asked.

Yukio grinned. "Of course, Nii-san."


	2. Thanks, Yukio!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yukio helps Rin with his problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in response to YukioOkumura's comment, here, for the "love of okumuracest" is the next chapter. :) 
> 
> Yes, I know it's short!!! :'( The next ch. will be out later tonight, probably around midnight if I can't sleep again...

Yukio stepped back to look at his handiwork. Rin was sitting there with a flush on his face, stark naked. His only accessory was a bit of cloth twisted around his wrists, holding them in place behind his back.

Rin twisted a bit, trying to gain some friction on his dick against his leg, the ground, anything. He was quite obviously turned on by the friction on his wrists.

"Is it really that bad, Nii-san?" Yukio asked, a look of concern coming into his eyes. His only answer was a semi pleading look from his older brother. "Hmm." was all Yukio said to that. The he got down on his knees and pushed Rin down to his back. Sliding his boxers (which were the only thongs he had on, as he had shucked all of his other clothes) down to his knees, rubbed his dick against Rin's. His older brother gasped out, feeling the hot friction he so badly needed. Yukio then reached down between them and grasped both of their erections with his hand and proceeded to pump, slowly at first, but then harder and faster, overcome with need.

"Y-yukio!" Rin gasped out. "A-almost the- there!" Yukio nodded, saying, gasping, "Me too." The pace of his hand rose to a frantic crescendo, and then release came for both of them.

Yukio pulled his hand back, looking at the sticky whiteness on it. He sighed, then placed his hand on the ground next to him. Then he collapsed, gently laying his head on Rin's chest, both boys basking in the afterglow of their orgasms.

Then Rin's slightly husky, slightly scratchy voice rang out. "So... can you untie me now?"


End file.
